


秾丽

by beaugod



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	秾丽

秾丽  
00  
他分明是柔润明亮的，但在沈昌珉眼中无端的多了一股媚气。  
他每一次温和的注视，体贴的安慰和不合时宜的真挚，都让他感到不舒服，不适过后涌上心头的又是难以言喻的柔情和冲动。  
想和他说话，看打在他脸上的阴影，让他注视着自己，想拥抱他，吻他，占有他。  
想爱他，他父亲的妻子。  
01  
每一部电影里男女主角见面总是在一个特别的季节，借以烘托两人的气氛，不过沈昌珉很难想起他和郑允浩第一次见面是在什么季节，或许是初夏，或者是夏末要进入秋季，依稀记得天气不很热，也不冷。  
比起季节来，更记得见面的那个时刻夹在黄昏和夜晚之间，他父亲的房子还是和以前一样无趣地立在灰色的街上，花园里种的花草都蔫蔫的，他进屋之前天色给他还过于年轻青涩的脸庞涂上最后一抹胭脂色，眷恋似的不愿让他走进这栋在他童年时期带来过不少“回忆”的房子。  
他还是走进去了。  
屋里开着灯，但是没有人出来迎接他。  
他自己把行李立在门边，挂好了外套，他的父亲前不久受邀到欧洲去参加一个会议，没有机会参加他唯一的儿子“珍贵的”最后一个学生时期的暑假，不过他把他新婚不久的妻子，称为丈夫也可以，一个男人，留下来照顾他。  
没有人愿意和一个脾气古怪、严肃古板的老男人一起外出，沈昌珉想，反正他不想。  
他换了鞋子走进去，房子收拾得很干净，不过并不十分整齐，客厅的茶几上倒扣着一本书。  
沈昌珉拿起来看，作者是鲁米，书正翻到他的一首诗。  
我有时称他为酒，有时为杯。  
有时为抛光的金，有时为粗糙的银——  
他听到一点响动，马上抬头。  
一个年轻的男人站在二楼，手臂搭在手扶上，探出半个身子，穿着一件红色的薄毛衣，头发散在脸边，打下几道影子。  
他笑着：“你好？那本书是我的，你是昌珉吗？”  
沈昌珉食指穿入书页间，让书帐篷一样搭在自己手上。  
“呃......”他抿嘴，又不自然地翘了翘嘴角“我不知道你在家，虽然灯开着，但是我以为没有人。”他把书放下“抱歉。”  
“现在你知道我在了。”  
沈昌珉看着他，郑允浩从二楼走下来，朝他伸出手。  
“你好，昌珉，我是郑允浩。”  
沈昌珉握上去。  
“沈昌珉。”  
“我想我们能相处愉快。”  
他一直笑，沈昌珉于是也被感染了，跟着笑了笑。  
两个人放开手，郑允浩去提他的行李，沈昌珉要接过来，被他拒绝了，楼梯是木质的，踩起来吱嘎作响。  
“你住这间客房好吗？我今天收了一下，主卧就在隔壁，你有什么事可以随时叫我。”  
沈昌珉嗯了一声。  
郑允浩拍拍他的肩膀。  
“整理好就下楼吧，我们出去吃。”  
“好。”  
郑允浩走出去，沈昌珉坐在床沿把衣服从行李箱里拿出来。  
“对了”郑允浩又回身露出面孔。  
“你喜欢吃西餐吗？”  
沈昌珉摸了摸鼻子：“喜欢的。”  
02  
沈昌珉的父亲不喜欢自己的妻子外出工作，沈昌珉的母亲就是因为这个离开了他，沈昌珉猜想他现在还是这样，因为郑允浩看上去并不需要外出工作，不管他什么时候在家郑允浩都在家。  
有时候在看书，有时候在看电影，偶尔在花园里，更多的时候都在写着什么，会看着窗户或者其他东西出神。  
沈昌珉本来就喜欢待着家里，两人也是相安无事。  
他们开始总是外出吃饭，或者点外卖回家，一周后沈昌珉就受不了了，他试探着在餐桌上问出了这个问题：“明天买点东西回来做好吗？”  
郑允浩被问得一顿，小声地回复他：“可我做出来你可能不会喜欢。”  
“没关系，我来做就好。”  
“那好吧。”  
隔天早上，沈昌珉起床下楼，郑允浩早早地准备好了，两人很快启程去往超市。  
超市的收银员见过郑允浩好几次，每一次都是形单影只，她们都听说他与一位同性结婚了，自然而然地把陪在他身边的沈昌珉当作他的丈夫。  
他看起来是小了点，才十八九岁的样子，但他们身量相仿、相貌出众，一看就是天生一对，年龄差距造成的嫌隙理所应当在他们的合契下被消磨。  
沈昌珉发现郑允浩是真的不会做菜，挑的肉松、菜也蔫黄，他阻止郑允浩在身边捣乱，让他去看看有没有什么零食、饮料可以一起买回家的。  
他蹲起来看最底层货架上的商品。  
“你们看上去很合适。”  
郑允浩抬头去看在他旁边说话的人。  
是他熟知那一位收银员。  
“你以前都一直一个人来，我还担心了好几次。”她笑着“他好像有点小？不过也好，他是不是很听你的话？”  
“嗯.......”他还没有想好怎么解释，沈昌珉从另一头探出身子。  
“好了吗？”  
“还没有，你想吃什么口味的？”  
沈昌珉走过来，对收银员笑了笑，收银员往一边走去摆货物了，他低下身看口味，目光一触即收，不知道他到底看没看清楚。  
“就要你手上的那个口味。”  
郑允浩把那包黄瓜味薯片拽出来，一下子站起来，沈昌珉往后退了一步，顺势往旁边走：“我已经挑好了，一起去结账吧。”  
沈昌珉把食物一样一样地摆在收银台上，末了喊郑允浩：“还有薯片。”  
郑允浩把薯片递过去。  
在超市四季如一的寡白灯光下，沈昌珉眼神落在光滑的铁质桌面上，脑子里却想，他手上果然有一枚痣。  
右手中指下面，点在骨节上，小小的一枚。  
03  
看过郑允浩在超市里的表现，沈昌珉说什么都不让他进厨房，他东转转西转转，说什么都要进厨房帮忙。  
沈昌珉打发他去切一些蔬菜。  
他没摸清要如何称呼郑允浩，叫哥也不对，要叫小妈他又不太舒服。  
一时之间，厨房里只有刀刃碰到砧板的剁剁声。  
沈昌珉把食材放进锅里，郑允浩把切好的食材放进碗里端过来，他从后探头过去。  
两人差一点就贴在一起。  
他去看沈昌珉锅里的东西，沈昌珉也不觉得有什么不妥，自若地搅着。  
“你在做的是什么？”  
沈昌珉微微偏了一点头：“罗宋汤。”  
郑允浩点点头，沈昌珉伸手去拿他切好的蔬菜，郑允浩往后跳了一步。  
隔着距离去看沈昌珉的动作。  
沈昌珉把衣袖卷到手肘，腰间系着一条围裙，雾气蒙住了脸上的青稚，好像长大了许多，用勺子舀了一勺汤，尝了一口。  
咂摸两口，又舀了一勺，问郑允浩：“你要喝吗？”  
郑允浩凑过来，牙齿咬住勺子的边缘，把一口汤喝进去，他松开勺子。  
“怎么样？”  
“……好喝”郑允浩低着头不看他，不知道怎么了一刻也待不下去，后颈都红起来。  
解释说：“里面好热，我先出去了。”就走出了厨房。  
沈昌珉又舀了一勺汤，喂进嘴里。  
垂下眼帘，喉头一滚，咽了下去。  
04  
吃过晚饭，天色很快就暗下来。  
沈昌珉本打算上楼回房看书，郑允浩问他要不要一起看电影的时候他犹豫了一下就答应了。  
于是两人窝进沙发里，关了灯。  
郑允浩准备的是一部爱情片，最近才出售，讲的是师生恋，女主角是三十七岁的已婚女教师，男主角才十七岁，一开始在班上是个混世魔王，从女主角被调来做班主任之后就痛改前非，总在她面前表现，青春期少年的慕艾和对年长女性的崇拜愈发蓬勃，女主角的婚姻则正处在一个艰难的时期，女儿叛逆丈夫在外面出轨，男主的活力逐渐激起她的爱念。  
两人看得一愣一愣的，电影正演到女主角将男主角单独留下来辅导的情节。  
郑允浩觉得有些尴尬问：“昌珉，我听你爸爸说今年才过19岁的生日，明年要出国是吗？”  
“嗯，是准备明年就出国，不过我还没有决定好，或许又不出去了。”  
“哦......那个！”郑允浩看着男女主亲到一起去，忙接着说“你爸爸说他一个月左右就能回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有！”  
沈昌珉按了暂停键，男女主以一种缠绵的姿态凝固在屏幕上。  
郑允浩咽了口口水才要说，不好意思啊挑了这么一部电影。  
沈昌珉就抢先开口了，带着笑意，低低的，面孔在屏幕投射出的光中变得模糊又明亮。  
“我是十九岁，又不是九岁。”  
他像是抱怨，又或是开玩笑。  
郑允浩僵了一下，慢慢缓和下来：“我比你大好几岁，老是觉得我在带坏你。”  
沈昌珉看过来：“你不说我都忘记问了”他含糊掉称呼问：“......你几岁了”  
“二十八。”  
沈昌珉的呼吸好像就扫在他脸上，他们是什么时候离得这么近的，还是他之前没发现。  
痒痒的，有点热。  
郑允浩拽了一下领口。  
沈昌珉可能也发现了不对，往另一半移了一点。  
“也没有多少嘛。”  
郑允浩咳了咳：“我上初中的时候，你还在念幼儿园呢。”  
他们不知道谁动了遥控器，屏幕又动起来。  
男主角不知轻重地啃咬女主角的嘴唇，女主角引导着他慢慢地接吻。  
他们在屏幕上对视，女主角拍小孩子一样拍了一下他的侧脸说：“我念大学你才出生呢。”  
屏幕外的两个人都一怔。  
男主角满眼的炽热恋慕：“那你等等我。”  
女主角无奈地说：“你太小了，等你长大……你就知道你不是爱我。”  
男主角把脸埋进她的胸脯里，小孩子一样地咕咕哝哝：“我长大了，你就会信我吗？那你等我长大，等等我吧，老师。”  
郑允浩啪地把电影关上，他们马上陷入黑暗。  
半晌，郑允浩才说：“这部片子我没选好，今晚就看到这里吧。”  
沈昌珉又过了一会儿才回答他说：“好。”  
05  
那天晚上沈昌珉做了个梦，他在梦里变成十一二岁的自己的样子。  
玫瑰花枝爬满了整栋房屋，热烈地绽放着，他在一个房间里玩着玩具，不小心让一个零件滚进角落，无论如何都拿不出来，然后就去找母亲。  
在迷宫样的房子里跌跌撞撞，走廊那么长，楼梯那么高，怎么都走不到头。  
他听见一些响动，跑起来向主卧跑去。  
主卧的门是掩着的，一些暧昧的声音从缝隙里溜出来，他已经站到门口，推开了门。  
有一个陌生的男人压在他母亲的身上，文胸和西装裤就在他的脚前结绕成一团。  
那男人背对着他，一下一下地操着他的母亲，一只洁白的手把着男人的肩，他母亲发出一声雌兽般的叫声，手指划破了男人的肩膀。  
沈昌珉手里的玩具啪嗒地掉下，接下来的梦就像电影里的慢镜头，他在前面跑，母亲在他身后追着，边追边喊“昌珉，昌珉。”  
他摔倒了也手脚并用地往前跑，那些爬在屋子上的玫瑰越缠越紧，将房屋变成了牢笼。  
他母亲已经碰到他的衣角。  
她身上有一种奇怪的味道，绝不算好闻，混着香水味儿，密密地绕过来，他被迫地转身面对她，他母亲跪在地上抱住他，她穿的吊带睡衣，脖颈胳膊上是红色的吻痕，裙摆上污着一小片。  
沈昌珉在梦中，慌乱全部收拢，冷静地想，她被男人干坏了。  
接着抱着他的人就变成了郑允浩，而他也不再是小孩子的样子，郑允浩的气息触手似的抓住他，他在他梦里对着他抬起脸。  
他的颧骨都透着粉色，眼里蒙着一层雾，扯着他的衬衫下摆，低哑地喊他。  
昌珉。  
然后他就醒了，盯着黑暗中的天花板待了一会儿，侧过身子面对着墙壁。  
郑允浩现在就睡在他的隔壁，在主卧里，他们之间只有一墙之隔。  
他慢慢合上眼睛，又睡了过去。  
第二天下起了雨，根本出不了门，两个人只能待在家里。  
沈昌珉早上下来吃了个饭又回了房间，郑允浩拿着书看了几页就看不下去了。  
沈昌珉中午下来的时候，郑允浩又呆呆地看着窗外。  
他穿得很少，不知道怎么折腾的，T恤皱巴巴的，露出一截锁骨。  
沈昌珉下来他都没有听见，等沈昌珉坐在他身边他才回过神来。  
“下来了？”  
“嗯，雨下得好大啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“你在这里坐了多久了。”  
郑允浩又出神了，手贴在玻璃上：“很久了。”  
沈昌珉很难不去看他贴着玻璃的那只手，也很难不关注那颗痣。  
他虚虚地指了一下：“你这里长着一颗痣。”  
郑允浩看了自己的手指一眼，转头对他笑，指了指自己的嘴唇：“我这里也长着一颗痣。”  
说完沈昌珉没接话，一时间耳边只有雨声。  
稀里哗啦地下个不停，把他们为什么在同一栋房子的前因后果砸个粉碎。  
沈昌珉把手里的杯子放到窗沿，坐在郑允浩身边。  
“你为什么要坐在这里？”  
“我喜欢坐在这里，你看那里。”  
沈昌珉顺着看出去，窗户对着花园的一角，不过目光可以穿过稀落的花叶看到临近街边的墙，有一株植物顺着墙壁探进头来，青葱翠绿地攀在墙头。  
沈昌珉突然很难呼吸，他的心一下又一下沉重地跳动，震得他只能听见自己的心跳声。  
他抓住了什么。  
“春天的时候，它还会开花，很漂亮的。”  
沈昌珉慢慢镇定下来：“是不是不让你出去工作？”  
郑允浩没有正面回答他只说：“他让别人外出工作过吗？”  
虽然自己不露面，但是连别人到超市都要一次又一次地送过去，连和邻居的对话都要一一复述，除了和他儿子的对话不用汇报。  
他轻轻地把手放在沈昌珉腿边，沈昌珉低头看着他的手。  
将自己的手覆了上去。  
郑允浩转头来看他，沈昌珉眼光忽闪了几下。  
阴郁沉闷的天色流转到沈昌珉眼里，也变得明亮轻柔，幽微地闪着。  
于是他没有把手抽出来。  
06  
雨是一瞬间滂沱起来的。  
墙头上的花枝被雨水打得歪歪扭扭，费力地扒拉着墙头，叶片支开，被雨水的压力冲得一次又一次地折下去，复又直起来。  
不知能不能在雨中活下来。  
在二楼的卧室里，关上了房门，扣紧了窗户，连一线光都闯不进来。  
空调是打开着的，房间里却很热，暧昧青苔一样生长在墙壁上，顺着墙根延下来，攀覆到床上的人的身上。  
将他们交缠成斑驳了欲望的塑像。  
他们相拥着倒在床上，郑允浩被沈昌珉压在身下。  
他已经适应了黑暗的环境，在其中打量身下的人，眼睛一直是濡湿的，嘴唇红得像玫瑰，他也很紧张，吐出的气扑在他面孔上，将他缠绕住，窒息一样。  
他反复地提醒自己，他在我身下，就像他撞见过，在陌生人身下的他的母亲一样。  
那两具在他梦里出现的白色肉体，沉重又轻盈地互相勾缠的躯体，他确实要溺水了，深深地吸了口气，四面八方用过来的水灌进他的喉咙里。  
他感觉到有一只手贴在他小腹上，慢慢地抚上来，解开了他衬衫，那只手最后停在他的脸旁边，轻轻碰了他的脸一下，又用一根手指从他眉心顺着鼻梁滑下来，点在他的人中上。  
沈昌珉闭了一下眼睛，吻上他的指腹。  
那根手指在他的唇下抖了抖，沈昌珉攥着他的手，吻了两下，压在枕边，俯下身去吻上他的嘴唇。  
和他想象的一样，柔软得让人他要落下泪来。  
与想象的不同的是，郑允浩的回应热情急切，倘若有一点多余的光，沈昌珉就能看见从他眼里流露的痴迷。  
沈昌珉握住他的腰，卷着衬衫向上，身边的一切都让他燥热不已。  
他要俯首在郑允浩的胸前，方能获得一丝解脱。  
他们很快就赤身裸体地拥抱在一起，郑允浩在他作润滑的时候忍不住地低喘，沈昌珉拉开他的腿，凑上前去含住他的下唇，两人额头抵着额头，郑允浩从中察觉出一点细微的温情。  
接着他哼了一声，吃痛地拉住沈昌珉的手臂。  
沈昌珉亲着他的脸颊，将性器挺得更深了。  
沉闷的撞击声响起来，然后是淫秽的水声，喘息声、呻吟、肌肤相贴的摩擦声。  
“你夹紧一点。”  
沈昌珉闷笑一声，声音飘飘忽忽地落在郑允浩朦胧的眼前。  
“不是这里，”他的手从郑允浩的腰滑到他的大腿外侧，揉了揉，拍了一下，又顺到小腿“是这里。”  
郑允浩静了一瞬，羞恼地用气声说：“你不说清楚……呃，昌珉！”  
沈昌珉恬不知耻地缠上去，凑近了他的耳畔：“用这里也很好。”  
他含住他的耳垂，放在嘴里吮吸嚼咬。  
郑允浩也不再说话了，他在梦里沉浮，被卷着抛上高峰，星辰在他触手可及之处。  
他搂紧在他身体上方的继子，意识恍惚成一片白色，呜咽着射了出来。  
沈昌珉闻到那股味道，纠缠了花香，浸透了色欲，钻进他的血管里，汇成血液里的分子，把他也变成了精液和淫液的附庸，从郑允浩湿淋淋的额发下那双半阖的眼睛里，他看见了自己。  
失去了人形，只以欲望的仆人的模样活着。  
可郑允浩下一秒就扣住了他的后脑勺，手指穿进他的头发里，把他往下压，他轻轻地碰上他的嘴唇，用鼻尖厮磨他的鼻尖。  
所以他不再是欲望的败将，他是高高在上的被爱者。  
他缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，看着郑允浩闭上了眼睛，自己也闭上了眼睛，深吻下去。  
也是爱者。  
7  
雨声停了下来，沈昌珉披着睡袍走下床，唰地一下打开了窗帘。  
夕阳妩媚地落进来，他还是被这光刺了一下眼睛，他在窗前转过身。  
郑允浩躺在柔软的布匹间，正看着他，那目光柔和得有些深情了，见他看过来，他把脸往枕头里藏了藏，目光还是不变地看过来。  
他是一壶被煮沸的美酒，滚烫地漫过沈昌珉的胸膛。  
沈昌珉想起他和郑允浩初见前在楼下捡到的书，他只是扫了一眼，后面两句是什么来着？  
他向着床走过去。  
——有时为诱饵，有时为猎物，有时为圈套——  
郑允浩连眼睛弯起来时的一缕细纹都把他套得死紧。  
他一腿以跪的姿势压在床上，另一脚还留在地上，一手搂过郑允浩，俯首在他颈间。  
——这些都是一个谜——  
“允浩……”郑允浩浑身一抖，又软下来，伸手搂住了他。  
他见沈昌珉的第一天，从高高的二楼望下去。  
年轻得让人心碎的大男生直直地看上来，他在低处，背着光，郑允浩却觉得他就是光本身，穿破他被压抑禁锢的前半生，刺破了他的心脏，他听见灵魂深处的呼啸声，向着远远的光伸出手。  
“允浩……允浩……”  
沈昌珉喊他的名字，不知疲倦的，他们紧紧相拥，互相看不见彼此的面孔，又无时无刻不再彼此注视。  
他喊他的名字。  
——直到他的真名显现——


End file.
